


Blood in the Snow

by CoRainbow_Sprinkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoRainbow_Sprinkles/pseuds/CoRainbow_Sprinkles
Summary: What do you think would happen if Papyrus was told he could never join the guard? What do you think would happen if he finally gave up his dream all together? What if he became a cold-hearted murderer? What if Undyne was his top victim? What if his words were more powerful than you'd think? What if?Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or Undertale. Undertale is created by Toby Fox. I only own the plot of the story.





	

His red boots crunched beneath the snow. He was glad he couldn't feel how cold this weather was. It was cold. It’s always cold. He crossed his arms as he tread through the snow. Usually, he’d be excitable and skipping home, but, his mood changed quickly after he left Undyne’s house. Monsters smiled and waved at him, he didn’t return the smile or wave, he kept his head down and kept walking away.

 

“Good evening, Papyrus.” Grillby, Snowdin’s bartender called out to him. “Have you had a good day today?”

 

He kept his head down and slowly passed Grillby and growled. “I hope it rains and puts you out, Grillby.”

 

Grillby, looked taken aback by this, Papyrus would never ever say something so cruel to him or anyone, especially to his own brother, Sans. Grillby shook his head out of his thoughts and sighed. “Whatever made the poor boy feel like this, it isn’t good.”

 

Papyrus slammed open the door to his and Sans’ house. Sans, who had been on the couch at the time, immediately jumped up, his left eye flaming blue and yellow from surprise. 

 

“H-hey, bro, how was tr-training?” Sans swallowed. He had never seen Papyrus, his own brother, so mad, so furious. Sure Papyrus would get mad at him once in awhile, but not to the point where he would slam open the door.

 

“It was fine, Sans.” Papyrus answered, his tone of voice sounded almost offensive.

 

“Say, didn’t you have that Guard Ceremony? So, did you make it?” To Sans, it seemed like a good reason to change the subject, to Papyrus, his mood told a different story. “By that face, I can tell you di-”

 

Papyrus cut him off. “I didn’t get in.”

 

“What?” Sans asked. Papyrus had been waiting for this moment since he was young.

 

“This is the last time I’ll repeat myself, Sans. I did not get in.” Papyrus grumbled. Sans couldn’t believe it.

 

The house went silent for a couple of seconds until Sans opened his mouth to speak. “Why? You’ve wanted this since you were a babybones! I don’t understand why!”

 

“Undyne said I was too “nice” to be in the Guard, she thinks I’m a great person and all, but she says I’m not “tough” enough. She thinks I can’t handle the dangers of protecting monster kind from humans, she says I can’t do it, she told me to give up. So, I left, I kicked down her door and left, I have no regards.” Papyrus revealed, he clenched his gloved hands to refrain from exploding from anger. “She thinks I’m stupid, ignorant, a nerd. She thinks I try too hard, that I’m too desperate. She thinks I can’t do it.”

 

“She can’t do that, she’d never do that! I’m gonna just have to give ‘er a bad time if she-” Sans could hear the anger in Papyrus’ voice again.

 

“Don’t even think about it brother. You didn’t think I’d make it too, I’ve heard all your lies you tell me. I’ve heard you talking to Undyne about me, you think I’m stupid too. Guess what dear brother, I’m not. I can recall every word you’ve said. You wanted me to stop trying too.” Papyrus commented. “And you can’t say you didn’t, I was there that Friday not so long ago. You never believed in me in the first place!”

 

Sans tried to find the right words to say. “Pap, I’m so sorry-”

 

Papyrus raised his arm, Sans was lifted off the ground. “Don’t “Oh Pap me” or “I’m sorry”, none of those cut it, you told me to believe in myself! And I did. But, this time, I’m guessing that I didn’t believe hard enough!”

 

“Papyrus, wait!” Sans screamed.

 

Papyrus squeezed Sans’ SOUL, which cut off the oxygen he needed to breathe considering the fact they were both skeletons. Sans clawed at his neck bones, he choked on his words. The bottom of his mouth spilled blood, which also spilled out to the floor. His white pupils rolled to the back of his skull. While Sans was on the verge of death, Papyrus smiled.

 

“I know you didn’t think I had it in me, I have it all. I shouldn’t feel bad for killing you Sans, you should feel bad for letting me hear you say that I can’t achieve my dreams. And after hearing my own dear brother talking about be behind my back,” Papyrus chuckled. “It should make you feel guilty for your actions, you should be proud, proud to see me with vast amounts of magic, magic powerful enough to kill you. I must say, lazy bones, that I’m so proud of you, proud that you’re now my dead brother!” 

 

Sans’ body was thrown across the room, he was impaled with the side of their TV, his body split nearly in two, and stayed lifeless, all signs of life was drained from his body. His smile faltered a little. Sans was dead. Skeletons were already dead, but, as a monster with 1HP, you don’t have much healing as normal monsters. To Papyrus’ amusement, Sans wasn’t able to get out his own brother’s grasps.

 

Papyrus bellowed his ever-so-famous laugh. “Nyeh Heh Heh, better prepare Undyne! Because you won’t see what hit you! Better yet, you won’t see who’s cooking you tomorrow night!”

 

\--------

 

The next day, Papyrus acted like nothing had happened the day before, he acted like his normal self. When he arrived home from Snowdin’s shop, Sans was still impaled in the TV from the night before, Papyrus took another laugh and walked off to the kitchen. He bought just enough ingredients he needed for his ‘special dinner’. Undyne would surely love to be a part of his dinner. She’d love it!

 

Ever since yesterday night, he’s been learning how to cook Sushi, that wouldn’t been a thing he’d make besides Spaghetti, but, Papyrus needed something new to cook, and the last thing he needs for his last ingredient was Undyne. Maybe Sans would love them too if he wasn’t half past dead. He had already set the pots and pans on the stovetop and made sure the rest of ingredients were in place, so were his tall glass of milk which he would drink to wash out the taste of Fish and strength his bones.

 

The walk to Undyne’s in Waterfall to him took roughly about 15 minutes, Undyne’s door was always unlocked, so he made himself at home. Undyne was asleep on her couch as usual, leaving the MTT NEWS on. Papyrus slowly opened the door, making sure he did not wake her, Undyne was a deep sleeper, one small sound and she could wake up threatening to murder anyone who awoke her. Knowing that Undyne could wake up any moment, Papyrus used his magic to carry her slowly outside, and into the Snowdin snow. The only light that could be produced was the glow of his magic and the aura around Undyne.

 

Undyne cracked an eye open and immediately saw Papyrus. “H-hey! Papyrus! What’s the meaning of this!?”

 

Papyrus gave his warm smile. Undyne raised an eyebrow. “Hello, Undyne! What a nice night we have, no?”

 

“Papyrus, please, what’s the meaning of waking me at, what time is it? You should be asleep!” Undyne rubbed her hand over her eye. “Wait, can you maybe put me down?”

 

“Oh, silly Undyne! Did you forget our conversation yesterday?” Papyrus questioned her. His smile seemed to be getting wider every time Undyne stared at him.

 

“Are you crazy!? What do you mean our “talk” yesterday-,” It didn’t take Undyne long to figure out what he was saying. “Look, Papyrus, I didn’t mean it, but, I just had too-”

 

Papyrus tapped his chin. “Oh, did you Undyne? Or did you want me to feel bad? Did you just want me to feel even more stupid that I already am? I know that you and Sans had been talking.”

 

Undyne could feel a sharp pang in her SOUL. She could feel her breath get heavy, she looked around. “Papyrus, usually Sans would be here stopping you. Where is he?”

 

“Sans? Oh, he’s asleep, he’s fast asleep.” Papyrus said. “He won’t be here to stop me anyways.”

 

Three large Butcher Knives arose from the ground, covered in the same aura as the one that held Undyne. The scene seemed to get darker and darker as the knives got closer. Papyrus clapped his hands together.

 

“I hope you can stay for a late night dinner, Undyne!” He exclaimed. “I’m making Sushi, have you tried some!? I’ve heard it’s really good according to human books!”

 

One of the three knives made their way into Undyne’s stomach, which made her gasp. “Papyrus, please, don’t, I’m sorry! I didn’t know that it’d hurt you this much!”

 

Papyrus threw his head back in laughter. The second of the knives made their way to her neck. “Ha! Like I said to Sans, “sorry” doesn’t just cut it anymore! You shouldn’t feel sorry for me, Undyne! I should feel sorry for you, you get to be made into a special plate of Sushi! Doesn’t that sound nice.”

 

The third knife sliced right into her head, leaving her lifeless like Sans. Papyrus dragged her body back to his abode. He gently grabbed her head and started to dig out her teeth and eyes. The organs in her body was used for wraps and mixed with the rice. The blood from Undyne and Sans were used for the sauce of the fish. Her teeth were used for crunchy toppings, and tasted like crackers. Undyne’s eyes were used as marshmallows for Papyrus’ cup of warm milk. 

 

He sat down and sipped his warm drink, saving the ‘marshmallows’ for later. “It was nice of you to drop by for a late night dinner Undyne!”

  
_ Sorry just doesn’t cut it. _

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how I'd never thought to make a story where Papyrus murders people, guess I was wrong about this one. I regret writing this (Not really)
> 
> You can also find this story on my Google Plus: Blackberry Mayhem.


End file.
